User blog:Gogogadget831/Total Drama Theory - Why are Geoff and Bridgette such a likable couple?
Hey guys! GoGoGadget831 here, and welcome back to Total Drama Theory! It's been quite a while since I've done these, and I've had a lot of ideas for possible theory blogs, but haven't really gotten around to writing one because of how busy school has been lately. And unfortunately, my time around here is going to be truncated for the next few months because of how crazy this semester is and I actually have a job for this summer. But with that being said, I really want to get back to my roots as a reviewer and discuss certain aspects of the show with all of you! The topic for this blog is actually going to be much simpler compared to the other blogs I've written. This is something that I've been thinking about A LOT this past summer when I was reviewing the whole series. Yeah, you have other major couples like Gwent, Duncney, Gwuncan, etc. but I feel like this couple doesn't get talked about as much and certainly deserves to be talked about a bit more. And that couple is Geoff and Bridgette! When I was rewatching the show, I found this couple really, really likable. I admired the chemistry and connections that they had and for some reason, I loved them the most over all the other couples in the series. And YES, even Aleheather! I also remember that when I was a child, I loved watching their makeout sessions on screen and the main reason why I was so excited to see the TDA and the TDWT Aftermath episodes more than the actual episodes was to see Geoff and Bridgette (preferably making out XD). But what about Geoff and Bridgette makes them have such a genuine connection? What about them makes them so likable? After thinking about it for a long time, I think it finally hit me. The first and probably the most obvious one is Geoff and Bridgette's chemistry. Of course, they are alike in many different ways. Yes, they both have blond hair and were raised in beaches and like to surf. You have Geoff, who is the laid-back and energetic party animal while Bridgette is the laid-back, calm, nature-loving surfer girl. I thought their personalities mixed well with one another, were very unique, and worked wonders for their relationship. It was nice to see them really click with one another. However, I feel that there's more than just chemistry that made their relationship very likable in my eyes. A major aspect that really stands out about Geoff and Bridgette's relationship is that it has a really good story to it. I really admired the development that they got throughout the first three seasons. So, let's take a look at each season separately. Starting off with Island, they introduced each other and spoke a few times to one another. You could really tell from the beginning that Geoff was really into Bridgette and back then, I'm sure we all were thinking, "Yeah...these guys are gonna hook up!" Then, came a few funny moments when Geoff accidentally says the wrong thing to Bridgette that turns her off, like pitching a tent like a guy for example XD (not to mention cuddling in the same episode?? To this day, I never really understood that scene). Then, they had their first major turn in their interactions in the episode Up the Creek when Geoff makes a move on Bridgette with that heart carving, which has Bridgette freaking out like crazy. Then, when Geoff injures his leg, Bridgette shows legitimate concern for him and in the end, develops some mild feelings for Geoff. He also mentions that he is kind of cute in If You Can't Take The Heat... Another episode which featured another major turn in their relationship was Who Can You Trust? It's really nice to see that Geoff and Bridgette trusted each other throughout the challenge and I found their interactions very admirable and legitimate. It didn't feel too rushed and it was very nicely developed. There were a few other funny moments featuring them that had Bridgette getting humorously weirded out by all of Geoff's comments and despite how they are different in some respects, still remain very good friends. Then, once the teams are merged, things get pretty interesting for them, as they turn out missing each other like crazy in Brunch of Disgustingness. It was also very sweet how Geoff stuck up to Bridgette throughout some of the challenges and I think it really shows how much they care for one another. Finally, they hit it off in Hide and Be Sneaky when Bridgette gets eliminated and oh man, Geoff was such a wreck in the next episode, though I found it incredibly sweet and hilarious the way he named a bicycle after Bridgette. Then, once they get reunited, they become practically inseparable and start making out everywhere they go. The makeout gag is very, very prominent in Total Drama Action when Geoff and Bridgette's peers get irritated at them because of it, which ultimately sends them home. Things also get very interesting for them when their relationship goes through all sorts of trials and tribulations. Geoff starts becoming a jerk to everyone and becomes desperate to boost the ratings of the show to the point that he becomes a Chris clone. This ultimately leads to Bridgette getting completely fed up by his behavior and to break up with him for a short period of time. Even though it took Geoff a while to understand his wrongful deeds and get it into his thick skull, he still shows that he has a heart and he is genuinely sorry for the way he acted. Not to mention that he is still head over heels for Bridgette in a very romantic confession. This was definitely a running theme in Total Drama Action when fame went to Geoff's head to the point that it caused problems in his and Bridgette's relationship. But despite all that, they managed to stay together in the end. Or should I say, pucker their lips together in the end ;). Then, once again, their relationship suffered another major tribulation in Total Drama World Tour when Bridgette fell for the manipulative Alejandro. As I mentioned in my review of Anything Yukon Do I Can Do Better, sure it was unfaithful and out of character of Bridgette to fall for Alejandro when she had a boyfriend, but at the same time though, I couldn't help but feel kind of sorry for her, especially when she had to fall off the plane with her tongue attached to the pole. But she definitely redeemed herself in my eyes when she tried to apologize to Geoff through song and confessing to Beth how she really felt about him, which felt very legitimate. And throughout the whole episode, Geoff is really nervous about confronting Bridgette again and facing his problems. And then, when they are pitted against each other, they start making out as usual and form a much stronger bond than ever. Then, when Bridgette gets stranded in Siberia, Geoff shows a lot of concern for her and her safety. In addition, she also shows to have some independence from Geoff and show some characteristics of her personality as well, like helping Bruno get better and attending a surfing competition in Australia instead of competing in the Ridonculous Race. Throughout this wild turn of events throughout the first three seasons, it's amazing how much their relationship has survived. One major thing that really stands out about this relationship in the show is that it's portrayed very realistically. It didn't stem from a love triangle. It didn't stem from a love versus hate interaction. It wasn't a love at first sight kind of relationship. The relationship started off as a small rose bud before gradually blossoming into a beautiful rose. In fact, that's how a lot of relationships in real life develop. Sure, it started off a bit awkward with Geoff accidentally saying the wrong thing and turning Bridgette off unintentionally. But frankly, we're only human and these kinds of things happen all the time! Pretty soon though, as they interacted more, took things slowly, and started trusting each other, they form a mutual bond that grew stronger and stronger throughout the duration of the series. It was really nice to watch their friendship throughout Island and the build-up towards their relationship was done perfectly. And onto probably one of the more controversial parts of their relationship: the makeout sessions. I know some people think character derailment and stuff like that whenever they think about the makeout sessions. But honestly, they didn't bother me that much. I really admire the chemistry between the two and the way they made out just shows how much they love and care for one another. And their connection is very legitimate there. I also thought that including the problems in their relationship was very clever, as it comes to show that no relationship is perfect. Once in a while, there will be disagreements, some arguments, and even some falling outs. But throughout all of them, Bridgette and Geoff came out strong and continued growing stronger as time went by. Another reason why I felt that they were very likable is because of the great messages that comes out of their story. I know that Total Drama isn't necessarily a show to teach morals to their audience, but when portraying Geoff and Bridgette's relationship, the messages don't seem to be hammered into your head at all. In fact, the way their deliveries were executed worked amazingly for the show. For example, in Total Drama Island, it taught us the importance of taking relationships slow and taking the time to get to know the other person and learn to trust them before committing into a relationship (delivered via Up the Creek). And yes, like the analogies that DJ and Brody came up with with the bunny and surfing a wave XD. In Total Drama Action, their relationship portrayed a major problem that can easily go to people's head: fame. And yes, it's a real problem that causes issues in relationships if not handled well. Their relationship in that season taught us the importance of being yourself, taking responsibility for your actions, and going too overboard with things to the point that you become a jerk or act way against your character. In Total Drama World Tour, their relationship taught us the importance of forgiveness and learning to face your problems, which was one of the reasons why TDWT Aftermath I was one of my favorite episodes of the season. I thought the way the messages were delivered was very well done and they made Geoff and Bridgette come out as a stronger couple. So yeah, those are my thoughts about Geoff and Bridgette, THE LONGEST LASTING COUPLE IN TOTAL DRAMA HISTORY. Their relationship was one of many reasons why I loved the show even more after my rewatch. They were a great pleasure to watch and I really enjoyed watching their relationship develop in the series. Let me know your thoughts about the couple and feel free to debate amongst yourselves on why your favorite canon/fanon/crack is a likable pair! GoGoGadget831, out! Category:Blog posts